


Kink

by Zon_Chan



Series: StarkerValentine2019 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, StarkerValentine2019, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter decides to do something special for Tony.





	Kink

“Come out Peter, I’m sure you look fine,” Tony called out to his boyfriend who was currently hiding in the bathroom. Peter had texted him during class saying that he had something to show him. Tony had always been greedy with gifts, so he was excited.

“Just a minute!” Peter’s voice called out from the bathroom. Tony smirked to himself as he sat down on the bed and waited for his shy boyfriend to show himself.

After a few seconds Tony heard the door open. “How do I look?” Peter questioned, as he leaned against the doorway.

Tony felt his entire body heat up t the sight of the younger teen. Peter was in a high waisted pastel pink skirt with a black fish net stockings. A baby blue crop top and a thin black leather collar was snug tight around his throat. Tony felt his mouth run dry as he beckoned Peter closer.

“You’re so fucking amazing baby doll. Fuck, is this for me? You’re gorgeous darling,” Tony praised Peter in a breathless tone.

Peter flushed red under the praise as he made his way to Tony and placed himself on the older teen’s lap. “Do you like it?” Peter wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and pressed himself closer to the other.

“I love it, love you. Absolutely wonderful darling,” Tony gasped as Peter grinded his hips up against his groin. “Baby doll you’re going to give me a heart attack,” The teen groaned out a he grabbed Peter’s hips firmly and rolled their hips in unison.

“So good, so good baby,” Tony moaned as the rutting got faster and harder.

“Yesss,” Peter sighed with closed eyes as he dug himself further into Tony’s embrace.

“Such a pretty little thing aren’t you doll? A good little girl, that’s right. Come for me, come on darling,” Tony whispered. Peter let out a strangled cry as he released, leaving a wet mark on the pastel pink skirt. Tony followed behind as he buried his face into Peter’s shoulder to ride out his orgasm.

“God you’re amazing doll,” Tony muttered into Peter’s skin, holding him close.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Peter breathless said with a dissy smile on his face.

 

 


End file.
